Touchy Much
by MeIsAmusing
Summary: second chapter woot! rated M for language and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Touchy Much

Logan hadn't been to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in a while now, this would be the first time in a while, and he still grieved over Jean's death. He didn't know what to do anymore, but he needed somewhere to stay for a while, and he had always been welcomed here.

He opened up the gate and walked in; he had recently crashed his motorcycle and planned on 'borrowing' one from the school. He could see kids playing basketball, although some of them teleported or jumped a little too high to be normal.

"Home sweet home," he grumbled. At least he would be able to see Rouge again, needless to say he missed the kid, she held a place in his heart. He walked up the sidewalk towards one of the side entrances and saw three people fighting, a girl and two boys, he was about to walk away but growled because he knew that he could help break up the fight.

"Damn kids," Logan growled setting down his backpack. He walked calmly towards the fight to observe the powers that they had.

One of the boys had a skill where he could pull his blood from his body and throw it at his opponent; they looked like bullets as they flew at the girl at an alarming speed. She dodged at inhuman speed and kicked the boy's legs out from underneath him, the other boy had many coins on him, which he stretched out and threw at the girl. What happened next surprised Logan, the girl didn't jump out of the way this time; instead the metal weapons turned into flowers and hit her body harmlessly. What had happened there? Logan didn't know, but he was close enough to stop the fight now. Just as the girl was about to go for blood boys head Logan grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her away from the two boys.

"Hey what gives," she yelled. "I'm trying to teach some students here," she growled at him. Logan looked at her disbelieving, she didn't look old enough to even be a teacher, she looked like a student.

"Two against one hardly seems fair," Logan said.

"I'm a teacher I'm a bit more advanced at fighting than they are," she said knowingly.

"I resent that," blood boy said.

"Stuff it Frankie," she said. "And put me down already," she clawed at his hand.

"Fine shorty," he shrugged. With that he dropped her to the ground and she glared up at him menacingly.

"Frankie, Davidson, class is over, go back to the mansion," she said. The boys cheered and ran back towards the mansion.

"What's your name anyway?" Logan asked.

"Why don't you tell me yours first?" She challenged.

"Ladies first," he growled. He was becoming quite annoyed with this girl.

"Logan!" A voice called behind them. Rouge ran towards Logan and hugged him tightly. He smiled fondly at the girl, but looked up to see a smirking girl also.

"Logan huh?!" She said. "Well, see you later," she jumped away. Logan growled and looked at her receding figure.

"Ms. Druit sure is short isn't she?" Rouge said looking after her as well.

"What's her name?" Logan asked. He still had a chance to figure it out.

"Druit, Scout Druit. She's the close combat teacher," Rouge said. They started walking back until Logan sensed someone coming, but he soon recognized who it was and relaxed as it got closer. With a puff of black smoke Kurt was standing before them both.

"Welcome back Logan, Storm would like to see you, come with me," he said before grabbing Logan and teleporting back into the Mansion. Standing in front of him was Storm and the short girl from just minutes before, she didn't look to happy to see him.

"I still don't like the idea of having to go with him," Scout complained to Storm.

"What?" Logan questioned.

"There's someone we want you to go get. A new mutant who doesn't want the vaccine but doesn't know what to do with his powers. He lives in Colorado, and you two are going to go get him," Storm told him.

"I don't need shorty, just send me alone," he replied. Upon his first encounter with the gal she had been less then cheerful and kind, although some of that could be his fault.

"Stop calling me that!" Scout yelled at him. "I'm not that short," she said. Scout glared at the new arrival, he'd apparently been here before and wasn't new to everyone here at all, Rouge seemed friendly with him, but she still didn't like anyone who called her short.

"Shorty." Logan said putting emphasis on the t. Scout growled at him and threw a pen that she had in her pocket at him, she changed it in mid-air into a bowling ball. Logan was surprised but dodged it easily, he grunted and let his claws come out, but before he could do anything Storm walked in front of him and held him back, and Kurt did the same for Scout, although all he had to do was lift her off the ground.

"Stop," Storm said sternly. She looked at Scout and Scout hissed like a cat, Logan heard this and smirked, she sure seemed like a handful.

"Just put me down and I'll go get my stuff," Scout said to Kurt. He set her carefully on the ground and she stomped out through the door.

"She's a handful isn't she?" Logan asked.

"Yes, hard to believe that she's twenty," Storm sighed.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, she came here a couple months ago and her skills with her powers and without them was great. She said she wanted to be a part of the school and help out as a teacher, she's been great to the students," Storm explained.

"Well, I guess I'll go get ready for tomorrow," Logan said walking away. Good night," he said in advance knowing that he wouldn't see her anymore today. Logan put his bag down in his room and walked towards one of the many kitchens in the Mansion, when he walked in he got something that he wasn't expecting, Scout. She sighed when she saw him, could she not get any peace in this house, it was bad enough that she saw her students everywhere.

"Can't you go to a different kitchen Logan?" She asked. Logan looked at her bored; he didn't like it when people he didn't know called him Logan, only few exceptions got to call him Logan.

"No, and call me Wolverine, Shorty," he said just to make her mad. Scout stopped what she was doing and turned around with a frown on her face, it made her look even more like a little kid.

"I swear I will turn this apple into a piano and land it on your ass," she threatened. "Now, please exit the kitchen until I am out of it, Wolverine," she said curtly. Logan didn't like the idea of getting out just because she didn't like him all that much, but he did want to see something before he walked out, if he did walk out that is. Logan walked over to Scout so that his chest was directly behind her back, she didn't notice until he poked the back of her head with his finger. Logan found it amusing, the top of her head only reached the beginning of his head, he had seen short people before but she topped the lists as one of the oldest shortest combination.

"Shorty," he chuckled poking her head again.

"Don't poke me," she said appearing on the other side of the kitchen, he couldn't even see her legs move when she ran. "Don't poke me with your fat fingers, Wolvy," she seethed.

"Whoa, touchy much?" He questioned her; he didn't like his new nickname much at all. Scout hissed at him like she had at Storm and ran out of the room before he could blink, on his first impression, she doesn't like him at all and tomorrow's going to be a long mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan got up early, he wanted to get a car so he could travel quickly and look cool at the same time, when he got to the garage he went to one of his favorite cars and saw a not on the door.

Wolvy,

Were not going to drive for a couple days to get there, its in Colorado for Pete's sake. Go to where the planes are, were flying, and geez why do you sleep in so late.

Who else would write this?!?

Logan looked at the note and grunted. He walked towards the flight room slowly, it was underneath the basketball courts so at least he knew he was walking in the right direction. For Logan waking up at six was early, but Scout had a different sleeping schedule, she loved being out in the morning because everyone was asleep and she could roam around the Mansion peacefully without disturbance. Logan opened the door to see a smaller jet looking plane next to the big plane that they used to fly around all the time when they were fighting Magnito, Scout waved at Logan from the cockpit.

"Sheesh your slow, get on the plane already," she grumbled.

"So now you're a short mutant who's a teacher and can also fly planes?" Logan asked disbelievingly.

"I guess we'll see after I take off," she smirked at him.

"That sounds reassuring," he growled. Scout laughed softly and Logan looked at her surprised. "Wow," he said.

"What?" Scout questioned turning back around. The courts began to open as she looked at him.

"I didn't know you could sound human," he said referring to her laugh. She glared at him and scoffed.

"I can throw you off this plane in mid-air, so be careful what you say to the short pilot," she threatened. Logan frowned and got in the seat next to her, the co-pilot seat, and buckled himself in before smoke entered the plane. "Hi Kurt," Scout said without looking behind her. Kurt smiled at Logan's confused face and walked closer to Scout. Scout got up and hugged him lightly, almost as if she had never hugged someone before.

"Come back safely," he said, his accent overtaking his words.

"Yeah, yeah, its not like I'm going to melt," she murmured. She sat back down and Kurt teleported out of the plane, Logan looked at her surprised, were they together?

"So you and Nightcrawler huh?" He stated.

"What?!" she almost yelled. "No, he's like a father to me, he's the one that found me, he told me about this place, that's why I wanted to come here," she growled at being accused of such acts.

"Uh huh," Logan said is a suspicious tone.

"Shut up and put your headset on," she shouted at him. "SheiBe kopf," she cursed at him in german.

"Oh, so now you can speak a different language," he faked enthusiasm.

"Stuff it Wolvy, we'll be there in an hour so just be quiet and I wont create a hole in the plane that you can fall out of," she said. Logan looked at the short girl and shrugged, she would be a handful on this trip if she couldn't hold her own. Logan got curious about Scouts powers, they seemed pretty odd, he hadn't seen a mutant with two powers, besides himself, all that much.

"So how did you get your powers?" He asked. He remembered little about what had happened to him, maybe hers would be a little easier to understand. She stiffened slightly and pulled away from the school, the plane shot out into the sky, she looked back at him hesitantly, and he caught her eyes for a second before she turned back around, but he saw an emotion in those eyes. In the moment that he saw those grey-blue eyes there was anger.

"Its no knowledge that you should withhold," she said coldly.

"Sorrry," he said softly.

"Its just a painful memory," she murmured. It was silent for a while after that and Scout kept her eyes on the sky, she didn't want to remember that right now. Logan looked at her for the first time without glaring and scoffing involved, her black hair went down to her breasts, her bangs hung just around her eyes and framed her face nicely, her black hair highlighted her grey-blue eyes and soft facial features. Scout looked back at Logan to see him looking at her, she sighed and looked back towards the sky, she didn't want to hit another plane, or some birds. Logan looked down at her curves as best he could from the angle of the chair, he couldn't help it, he was a guy after all, he was expected to be a little bit perverted. Logan realized what he was doing and looked away quickly only to see Scout get up and walk to the back of the plane.

"What about driving?" Logan asked panicked and a little embarassed.

"Auto pilot," Scout said like he was dumb. "Now don't look I'm changing," she threatened. Logan looked towards the front of the plane and sighed heavily, the only other girl he had thought about this much was Jean, but he didn't want to think about her anymore. Logan saw a mirror at the top of the windshield of the plane and looked at it to see Scout changing her top, she pulled it slowly over her head and it ruffled her hair slightly. Logan caught himself and growled before looking down at his feet, he shouldn't be looking at her right now.

"How much longer?" He asked in a grunt. She started laughing lightly and Logan recalled this as one of the first times that she wasn't glaring at him or telling him to be quiet. "What?" he asked again.

"You sound like a little kid," she laughed. He liked that laugh.

"We should be there in about 15 minutes," she said sitting back down in the pilot seat in a tanktop and skinny jeans.

"Why'd you change?" He asked.

"Because, Wolvy," she added. "I don't want to go scarin' off this kid after I open the door do I?" She questioned him. Logan shook his in agreement and his eyes traveled to her exposed skin, he wasn't very good at controlling himself.

Not much later Scout landed on a nearby park, mostly because she didn't have anywhere alse to land. They got out of the plane and walked towards the address on the paper that Storm had given Scout, she didn't trust Logan to keep track of a little piece of paper.

"Here?" Logan questioned looking at the really big and fancy looking house.

"Thats what it says," Scout murmured. She knocked softly on the door and an adult opened the door and looked at them questioningly.

"Were here for Daerrick," Scout said.

"A suspiscious looking man and a little kid, yeah, I'll let you in my house," the man said. Scout clenched her fists and glared at the man and Logan had to put his hand on her shoulder to keep her from punching the guy out.

"Were just here to talk to him, were from Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters," Logan told the man softly.

"Oh, please come in," he said suddenly. "Daerrick, please come downstairs," he yelled towards the big staircase. "Please sit down," he said to Scout and Logan when he motioned towards the couch. A kid with shaggy brown hair walked slowly down the stairs, but froze when he saw Scout and Logan sitting in the living room.

"I swear i didn't mean to," he said walking back upstairs quickly.

"Daerrick, this is about the school that we talked about," his father said.

"Daerrick," Scout said getting up from the couch. "We've come to ask you if you'd like to come to the school," she said softly. The boy stopped and walked back down the stairs slowly again, he looked at Scout suspiciously.

"I don't want to go to a school where you'll tell me what to do, do you want to take away my power to?" He asked angrily glaring at his dad.

"No, we want to help you develop your power, you don't have to get the vaccine if you don't want to," Scout explained softly. She really knew how to deal with kids and talking in a persuasive manner, Logan could recognize that and just nodded in agreement.

"Really?" He asked excited. When he said this a picture next to him flew off the wall and shot at Scout, Daerrick gasped and tried to catch it as it flew and Logan got up quickly, but it didn't hit Scout at all it turned into a bunch of petals and brushed past her softly. "I'm so sorry," Daerrick cried, he dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands.

"Its okay Daerrick," Scout said walking over to him. "Its okay," she patted his back. "Come with us, we can help you control your power," Scout soothed.

"I want to go," Daerrick cried. He stood up and looked impressive next to Scouts shortness, she smiled and went over to the kids dad. Logan walked up to the kid and patted his shoulder roughly.

"Its a good school," Logan told Daerrick. He nodded nervously and then they could her shouting in the kitchen and a couple smashes of plates before Scout ran out of the room and grabbed both of their shirts pulling them towards the front door, she had a slightly amount of bloood on her cheek which left Logan and Daerrick to wonder what had happened during them talking.

"What happened?" Daerrick asked while running.

"Well your father is a little bit of an ass, so were kind of kidnapping you right now unless your okay with it," Scout said while pulling them along before she tripped over a rock and went face first into the grass. Logan growled and pulled her shoulder to get her to her feet and started pulling her along, she couldn't seem to get her feet back on the ground so he just lifted her up and put her on his shoulder.

"Woah," Daerrick said as Scout was pulled into the air.

"Put me down I can run," she yelled in Logan's ear. He cringed but didn't put her down, he just grunted and ran faster as Daerrick tried to keep up.

"Not when you keep tripping over things," he growled at her.

"I only tripped over one thing," she yelled. She could see Daerricks father in the distance because of how she was being held. Daerrick seemed to find this funny for he started laughing, these two people that he had just met made him feel comfortable and safe, he couldn't wait to get to the school.

"Plane, put me down." Scout said again. Logan put her down and she opened the door to the plane and pushed Daerrick and Logan into the plane before flipping off Daerricks dad and closing the door. "Buckle up," Scout yelled into the plane and began to take off.

When they were in the air Scout put the plane on auto pilot and turned around to face Daerrick, she felt bad because she had never gotten a chance to tell him her name.

"So Daerrick, I feel bad for not telling you earlier, but my name is Scout, and I'm so happy that your coming to the school," she said softly with a sweet smile. Logan looked at her and frowned wondering why she was so cheery all of a sudden.

"Thanks for coming to get me," he said. "And I'm okay with you kidnapping me," he laughed.

"I'm, Wolverine," Logan grunted.

"Don't mind him, Wolvy's always like that," she laughed with him. "And don't worry, you'll make plently of friends at school, you might even get me as a teacher," she smiled at him.

"Your a teacher?" He asked surprised.

"Hard to believe right?" Logan chuckeled.

"Hey," Scout growled. "I'm not that short," she complained.

"Well you kind of are," Daerrick murmured.

"I heard that," she said glaring at him.

"Good call," Logan smiled at him and laughed. "Your on my good side for now," he said.

"Oh, your gonna get it," Scout threatened Logan.

"There's a plane infront of us," Logan stated.

"Shit," Scout exclaimed running to the pilot seat. Daerrick looked at Wolverines laughing smile and smiled himself , he couldn't wait to get to the school.


End file.
